


CASTIGO ADECUADO

by OneDBromacesHot



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Armpit Kink, Bottom Shawn Mendes, Canon Gay Relationship, Corporal Punishment, Crying, Curiosity, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Drinking, Español, Everyone Is Gay, Fanfic, Father/Son Incest, Fuck Or Die, Fuckbuddies, Fucking, Gay, Gay Sex, Homosexual, Hurt, Incest, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Macho, Object Penetration, Older Man/Younger Man, Padre e hijo, Penetration, Piss, Possessive Chris Hemsworth, Post-Episode: e067-069 Story and Song Parts 1-3, Punishment, Rape, Sex, SoM - Freeform, Sugar Daddy, Table, Top Chris Hemsworth, Water Sex, Watersports, castigo, cum, cumming, daddy - Freeform, leche, painful, pissing, straight - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDBromacesHot/pseuds/OneDBromacesHot
Summary: Chris Hemsworth ha logrado superarse y sacar adelante al mal agradecido de su hijo Shawn, quien solo vive de problemas y problemas. Tiene baja calificaciones, problemas con el alcohol, peleas, es machista y mal hablado. La peor pesadilla de Chris se hace realidad cuando Shawn se ve inmerso en una pelea en donde golpea brutalmente a dos hermanos y lo retienen en una cárcel.A pesar de que lo liberan horas más tardes Chris le propone un castigo poco usual a su hijo Shawn: Se va de la casa o acepta el castigo ser penetrado y aprende a ser un verdadero hombre.
Relationships: Chris Hemsworth/Shawn Mendes
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1




	2. La fiesta

Algo estaba mal en mí, eso lo supe desde siempre. Desde pequeño tuve problemas de conducta, bajas calificaciones y uno que otro pleito con niños de mi edad y que a la vez eran vecinos míos. En resumen: problemas y problemas que llevaban mi nombre. Oh, y castigos, es todo lo que había también. Yo era una mierda en mi propio camino. Y así seguí hasta que cumplí los 15 años. Bueno, para ese entonces yo tenía un buen cuerpo, era la estrella de fútbol, mis calificaciones habían mejorado; Lo tenía todo. Pero yo era una mierda. Trataba a los que no estaban en mi grupo como una basura y todos lo sabían. Yo intimidaba a los niños más débiles, acosándolos a cada paso con mi pandilla del equipo, los acorralaba, les quitaba algo de dinero para una hamburguesa y luego los amenazaba en que no iban a decir nada. Y obedecían.  
Yo era el típico deportista de secundaria y amaba absolutamente mi vida de mierda y todo sobre ella (o eso pretendía).  
Tal vez fue porque no tuve mujeres en mi vida lo que me hizo ser como yo era. Mi mamá se fue desde que yo era un niño y solo éramos mi papá y yo,  
Viviendo en una casucha de pobres de esas en donde las casas están pegadas las unas a las otras y puedes oler como se filtra el olor de la basura del vecino. Claro, no vivimos la vida llena de lujos con un buen estilo de vida como las que tenían algunos de mis amigos.   
Mi papá se fue convirtiendo en un hombre trabajador e hizo mucho. Y luego mi apariencia y mis habilidades atléticas compensaron la inequidad económica. Papá y yo nos mudamos años más tarde y vivíamos como dos hombres rudos, ahora ya en una casa amplia y clara en donde para mi sorpresa, la masculinidad fuera mi rasgo clave que gobernaba y dominaba mi vida.  
Ya sea por acoso, meterme en problemas en la escuela por bromas, no importaba. Me daba igual si debía amedrentar a un chico para que me diera su soda, o esconderle nos lentes al nerd para que me pasara la tarea. Era parte de quien yo era, el chico blanco masculino y deportista que gobernaba las últimas dos filas de su clase y todo lo que hice estaba relacionado con eso de alguna manera. Realmente no escuché a las personas o sus preocupaciones o queja, por sobre si debía ser tranquilo, amable o no golpear a mis compañeros en la cabeza.   
Toda esa basura me entraba por un oído y me salía por el otro y descargaba mi ira con cualquier chico no masculino. Odio ese tipo de chicos los cuales son tan femeninos que te cagas, obviamente no me excedía pero verlos asustados me daba un poder tremendo.  
Me acosté con un montón de chicas en la escuela y siempre hablé sobre eso con mis compañeros después, explicándole cada una de las cosas que hicimos, como si le cogí el cabello, como si la nalgueé, como si me chupó las bolas… Sabía que uno que otro chico de mi equipo, me miraba de más, pero estaba bien, soy atractivo, eso no lo niego, pero ni una sola vez me comprometí con de ellos, porque en mi mente eso significaba ser débil y no masculino.  
Mi papá no era tan estricto, pero creía en el castigo cuando entraba a casa con un llamado de atención, una esquela o una queja. Podía imaginar a los profesores quejándose “Su hijo sacó el dedo medio a una profesora de la tercera edad”, “Su hijo dejó todas las llaves de la duchas de los gimnasios abiertas”, “Su hijo hizo tropezar a un chico gay”. Me pegó con el cinturón en numerosas ocasiones y pude soportarlo como todo un hombre, de hecho, eso me agradaba por que ponía resistencia y me daba un límite más de brutalidad. Nunca lloré, nunca mostré mis sentimientos, nunca me quejé. Él, denominó a esto “construir mi carácter” y lo tomé, como un hombre y sentí que aceptar y soportar el dolor era parte de mi persona, al igual que ser abordado en el campo.  
Obviamente al día siguiente en la privacidad de mi cuarto me bajaba el bóxer y me miraba las franjas rojas que me había dejado cinturón y tocaba la piel que aun quemaba.  
Dolor.  
Pero mi comportamiento general como ser humano nunca mejoró y, de hecho, solo fue peor y peor. El acoso continuó y aumentó, me volví mujeriego también; ni bien salía una chica de mis brazos y ya tenía a otra y luego comencé a beber porque era lo más cool y machista que podía hacer.  
Cuando podía beber se convertía en un desafío que no podía rechazar. Comencé a llegar a casa borracho y, naturalmente, siempre mi padre llegaba con su auto a la fiesta, me recogía y me llevaba a casa. Papá me castigó como de costumbre, pero mis malos hábitos no pararon. Me recogía de las fiestas cada vez más temprano y cada vez más enojado hasta que una noche comencé a hablarle y le llamé “viejo sureño” durante mis diatribas borrachas. Eso, era un insulto pero lo ignoró porque él era demasiado sabio como para saber que no podía ponerle atención a lo que decía.  
Me dejaba dormir y luego me abrochaba el cinturón. Me llevaba a casa, me apoyaba en sus hombros, me llevaba a mi casa y me desabrochaba el pantalón jean y me sacaba los zapatos. Pero no había ninguna diferencia y empezó a darse cuenta de que estaba en serios problemas. Toda mi vida había sido una mierda: yo acostándome con infinidad de chicas, comportamientos machistas y homofóbicos, problemas académicos, y ahora le alcohol.  
Y entonces, una noche, sus temores se hicieron realidad.  
Todo sucedió en la casa de la esquina en la calle Clifford y Hansbornt 16 un 7 de agosto de este mismo año. Había recibido una invitación a la fiesta de una de las porristas más buena y puta de tota la universidad, y es que tenían que tenerme allí casi de manera obligatoria porque yo estaba bueno también. Así que fui con ropa ligera y encima la chamarra que anunciaba que yo estaba en el equipo de futbol, pero generalmente mi rostro ya funcionaba para entrar a fiestas, incluso si no conocía a la anfitriona. Yo estaba demasiado bueno para que me dijeran que no.  
Decidí ir a eso de las once de la noche, cuando ya se empezaba aponer bueno todo, y fui muy bien recibido por todos, como les digo: yo era el mejor; tan imponente y altivo. El humo de la marihuana hacia ver la casa como un bosque con neblina, en la escalera, dos tipos armaban porros, otros en los muebles fumaban al lado de unas chicas que se comían las bocas a besos luego de drogarse lo suficiente como para dedicarse a sentir placer de la boca de una desconocida que fundían sus gemidos con la música a excesivo volumen y que a la vez no dejaba escuchar la pelea de un chico y una chica al final de la fiesta. Así mismo, los vasos rojos de plástico estaban por doquier, lo cual me hacía saber que había alcohol y eso para mí era el paraíso.   
Dirigiéndome a la cocina, había en la mesa central vasos llenos de cerveza y grupos jugando beer pong y pasándola bien. Los chicos no dudaron en brindarme cerveza y tomé y tomé hasta que ya andaba algo mareado, y esa es mi fase favorita de embriagarme, pues te sientes en el limbo de lo sobrio y ebrio. Te encuentras lo suficientemente sobrio como para no coger con un chico, y lo suficientemente ebrio como para acceder cuando una chica dice que hay un cuarto vacío en la parte de arriba.  
Y ahí estaba yo.  
Seguí bebiendo hasta que probé marihuana y jamás me había sentido tan feliz en la vida, pues eso, tenía un efecto increíble que junto con la cerveza se había potencia, pero toda esa euforia se había ido cuando un jodido cagado tropezó conmigo haciéndome derramar mi vaso de cerveza sobre mi cuando lo bebía.  
Al chico lo había visto antes, era el inteligente de otro curso y había participado varias veces en cursos de oratorias y se creía un pro en eso a pesar d que lo hacía bastante mal. Dijo algo como “Disculpa, me empujaron”, y quizá era cierto porque el lugar estaba lleno y probablemente se tropezó con sus piernas.  
Le miré con indiferencia y le tomé del hombro. Por la cara que puso, era más que obvio que me conocía y el comedor completo comenzó a susurrar un “Uhhhhh”.  
─Hombre, he dicho que lo siento─ dijo asustadillo mientras yo lo llevaba a una esquina del lugar mientras todos veían ─¡Oye, lo siento!  
─Y ya te escuchado, tranquilo, no voy a golpearte─ dije estirando mi brazo y tomando uno de los vasos vacíos del mesón que ya estaban usados y se lo di –Agarra.  
─Eh, yo no puedo beber cerveza, mi doctor lo ha prohibido. Yo ni siquiera debo estar aquí, solo vine a buscar a mi hermano… Robbie, ¿lo conoces?  
─A la mierda tu hermano─ le dije y luego comencé a desabrocharme el pantalón jean. Mi estado no me permitía pensar en claro, pero era obvio que me iba divertir con el chico porque así era yo. Me encanaba humillar y que el resto viera y todos, en vez de detenerme, me dejaron seguir mientras reían y bebían de sus propios vasos.  
─¿Qué haces?─ dijo asustado y yo le tomé del cuello fuertemente sosteniéndolo unos segundos hasta que su cara se puso rosa. Apenas pudo gemir.  
─Vas a dejarme llenar tu vaso y la vas a beber toda, y si te niegas a hacerlo… haré que todos los hombres y mujeres llenen sus vasos para ti.  
Debieron ver las caras de todos. Incluso, no era tan loca la idea ya que en las fraternidades para permitir el acceso de novatos.  
Entonces metí mi mano sacando mi pene y todos empezaron reír pero yo seguía concentrado en ese chico que parecía a punto de llorar. Le tomé de la mano en donde tenía el vaso y la lleve a mi polla y simplemente comencé a llenarlo. Diablos. No me había dado cuenta de lo llena que estaba mi vejiga hasta que la orina comenzó a subir amarilla y espumosa por el vaso y su cara se ponía cada vez más tensa ante la presencia de todos.


	3. Puedes tomarlo como un hombre

Hablaba de negarse mientras yo seguía liberando mi carga mientras lo tenía acorralado. Quería y deseaba humillarlo tanto pues nada me daba tanto éxtasis que hacer aquello, así que cuando terminé de hacerlo él tomó el vaso con ganas de tirarlo por el lavamanos y lo detuve negándole con mi cara mientras guardaba mi pene de regreso. Lo tomé del cuello y todos volvieron a hacer un “uhhhhhh” y a reír.  
Tenía cara de maldito y el chico elevó el vaso, lo acercó a sus labios y bebió quizá un par de sorbos antes de tirar todo el vaso lleno directo en mi cara, cabello y ropa.  
Mi primera reacción fue soltarle y mi furia se disparó. Le agarré de la ropa antes de que se escapara y todos se apartaban de mí por miedo a que les salpicará. Le empuje y el cayó y lo saqué hasta el patio trasero arrastrándole en donde le molí a golpes una y otra vez, y cuando llegó su hermano mayor le golpeen el cuello haciendo que cayera noqueado a la tierra.  
Y allí mientras me levantaba recto con el puño rojo, en plena oscuridad, se podía ver una sonrisa en mi cara.  
Mi padre recibió una llamada de la policía minutos más tarde debido a que estaba en la cárcel y tuvo que venir a rescatarme porque soy su único hijo y aquello de estar en cárcel ya me daría peor fama de la que ya tenía. Me había ido a una fiesta, estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol y marihuana, me había dado un ataque de ira, me peleé, golpeé a un tipo al que obligué a beber mi orina dejándolo ensangrentado con la cara partida en el patio trasero junto a su hermano noqueado tirado en el suelo.   
Por si les interesa saber, yo tuve un corte menor en mis nudillos provocados por uno de los dientes del chico y luego me desmayé de lo borracho que yo estaba, pero el otro chico tuvo que ir al hospital por una fractura de mandíbula y con puntos de sutura en la ceja y labio.   
Iba a presionar asalto cargos en mi contra por la paliza y por el abuso, pues hasta ese entonces yo no había sabido que tenía 17 años.  
Entonces mi papá no estaba feliz de verme. Me rescató al día siguiente, después de que estaba sobrio de nuevo y en donde tuve la peor resaca que había tenido nunca, así que speraba el casito usual que era bajarme los pantalones y darme latigazos como de costumbre.  
Cuando atravesamos la puerta, mi papá me sentó y tuvimos una charla sobre las cosas que habían pasado la noche anterior en la fiesta e incluso se le quebró la voz un par de veces. Se dio cuenta de que no sentía ningún remordimiento por lo que había hecho y que me daba igual cualquier cosa referente a ello y que si debía golpear a otro tipo que me regara su cerveza encima, lo haría sin pensármelo mucho, sin embargo, no quería verlo sufrir, así que solo usé una excusa normal, que solo estaba siendo un chico y simplemente sucedió porque estaba enojado y ebrio ─Si me pasé de la raya él fue quien me provocó─, le dije, y cuando me preguntó sobre golpear al chico y mandarlo al hospital me enojé y dije ─Solo bebí demasiado, no es gran cosa, era un idiota.  
Mi padre explicar que golpear a la gente y beber demasiado no era ─cosas de chicos─, simplemente ─cosas estúpidas─, pero no lo escuché.  
─Vamos─, dije, ─Terminemos con esto─, dije con rudeza, mientras me levantaba bajándome los pantalones y la ropa interior y tomé mi posición sobre la mesa como ya estaba acostumbrado para tomar mi castigo, como un hombre. No le tenía miedo al dolor, de hecho eso solo me hacía enojar más más.  
Escuché el sonido familiar de la hebilla del cinturón de papá detrás de mí y solo esperé para que él comenzara los golpes y yo la cuenta. Siempre había preferido darme cinturonazos en las nalgas porque así no dejaba marcas en mi piel y nadie se daba cuenta del castigo, lo cual agradecía porque no quería que nadie se enterara de que me castigaban. Pero lo que sentí fue diferente. Sentí a mi papá extendiendo mis nalgas y luego algo gordo y cálido presionando entre ellas.  
Me levanté para mirar hacia atrás, luego sentí la mano de papá sosteniendo mi cuello contra la mesa de manera fuerte y firme. ─¿Qué diablos estás…? ─dije con la sangre ya comenzando a hervirme en el cuerpo.  
─¡Silencio!─, Me gritó mi papá en un tono que me dejaba saber que hablaba en serio. No pude moverme, estaba inmovilizado contra la mesa y mi padre no era débil de ninguna manera. Él era un tipo grande, fuerte y musculoso por donde se le viera.  
─Estoy cansado de todas tus mierdas Shawn, puedo darte cien cinturonazos y mañana estarías empujando a una anciana en el paso peatonal porque ella camina lento; cansado de que te metas en problemas, cansado de tu gran boca y de tu falta de respeto por el resto de las personas. Te has vuelto demasiado grande y narcisista para tus pantalones y te voy a enseñar una lección que no vas a olvidar.  
─¿Crees que puedes empujarme contra la mesa y frotar tu verga en mi trasero? ¿Crees que hacerle eso a tu hijo está bien? ¡Enfermo!   
─¿Crees que puedes volver a casa borracho todas las noche? ¿Obligar a un menor de edad que beba tu orina en una fiestas simplemente porque te salpicó de cerveza? Ni siquiera lavas tu propia ropa ¿Crees que moler a golpes la cara de un chico esta correcto? ¿Crees que está bien ser cómo eres? ¿Está bien creerte un regalo de Dios para el puto mundo?─ La voz de papá temblaba con enfado que nunca había visto. Estaba enojado como nunca antes lo había escuchado, estaba seguro de ello.  
─Tú me das asco papá, si me he criado mal es por tu culpa.  
─Me avergüenzo de ti, muchacho, por el hombre en el que te estás convirtiendo y no he podido ser un buen padre durante el tiempo suficiente porque he trabajado horas extras para darte todo lo que has querido. Te di todo. Es hora de que aprendas una lección de humildad y te lo voy a enseñar de la única manera que sé─ las palabras eran una declaración de hecho.  
─¿Qué me vas a hacer?─ Pregunté asustado y temblando por primera vez en mucho tiempo.  
─Voy a follarte y puedes tomarlo como un hombre, o puedes salir por la puerta con tu mugrerío de cosas. Tienes 18 años, así que puedes irte si quieres y mudarte de mi casa. Si sigues así eres solo una carga.  
Luego quitó la mano de mi cuello y me dejó levantar.  
Me levanté enfadado empujándolo, me subí los pantalones. Miré para ver que la polla de mi papá estaba erecta y dura detrás de mí. Casi vomito.  
─¡No voy a dejar que me folles! ¡¡Eso es ridículo y asqueroso!! Enfermo maricón de closet─ Grité con mi cara roja con rabia ante el pensamiento.  
─Entonces lárgate, esta es mi casa. Yo solo la he mantenido y gano y pago hasta el último centavo para darte y una vida buena y hechas a perder todo. ¡FUERA!─ me devolvió el más gritó.  
Regresé a mi habitación, temblando enojado, tomé algunas de mis cosas y las puse en una bolsa y una mochila. Luego salí. Papá estaba en el sofá bebiendo una cerveza y se volvió hacia la televisión ignorándome. No me miró cuando salí de casa y cerré de golpe la puerta.  
Solo me tomó un momento darme cuenta de que ahora estaba completamente solo y que la había jodido bastante grave, probablemente.  
Me detuve en un árbol y desesperado me recosté sobre el pensando en lo idiota que me estaba convirtiendo y mi padre tenía razón al no ver futuro en mí si seguía comportándome de aquella manera. Entonces comencé a caminar de nuevo y pensar. ─¿Qué iba qué hacer ahora completamente solo sin mi padre? Apenas yo podría preparar algo de comida, y ahora lo había perdido todo. Bueno, podría preparar comida simpre y cuando tuviera una cocina y alimentos pero ya todo eso lo había dejado atrás. Mi vida estaba acabada desde el momento en donde cerré la puerta tras de mí─ pensé para mis adentros, mientras caminaba por la solitaria carretera rural.  
Caminé unas buenas 10 millas hasta la ciudad que dormía y luego nada.  
Yo no tenía trabajo. Papá había sido bueno al darme todo el apoyo en todo y con la práctica de fútbol realmente me había arreglado mucho la vía y ahora yo había renunciado a ello. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Después de caminar una milla, simplemente colapsé y recuerdo que esa fue la primera vez que lloré. Lloré por mi situación, lloré por lo que había hecho y lo que papá ha dicho sobre que no resulté ser una buena persona y por golpear a esos hermanos en la fiesta. Sentí vergüenza por primera vez y se sentía horrible. Papá tenía razón y yo lo sabía. Y supe que tenía razón y varios motivos para castigarme y humillarme. Lo necesitaba para enmendarme. De mala gana decidí ir de vuelta a casa, pero estaba asustado.  
Pero luego pensé, ¿Qué tan malo podría ser? Me había follado a las chicas por el culo antes y podían hacerlo. Quizás no sería tan malo ni tan doloroso como lo pintaban. Papá no le diría nada a nadie, no podía, así que simplemente lo tomaría, lo tomaría como un hombre, y yo tampoco se lo contaría a nadie. Mi padre siempre había sido un hombre maduro, recto y fuerte y hasta donde yo sabía, él nunca había estado con otras mujeres, así que había pasado gran parte de su vida a punta de pajas y pornografía. Tragué saliva y recordé su pene erecto y solo traté de ser optimista y aceptar todo como el buen hombre que yo era.


	4. Sí señor, seré bueno.

Cuanto más lo pensaba, más masculina se volvía mi identidad y comencé a verla como una oportunidad para perdurar, para soportar, para demostrar mi valentía y mi masculinidad, debía tomar mi castigo sin importar qué.  
Fue con estos pensamientos que finalmente volví caminando y llegando ya de noche y me di cuenta de los lastimados que estaban mis pies. Era oscuro y las luces estaban encendidas. Abrí la puerta y papá estaba sentado allí, sin camisa y bebiendo cerveza. Apenas podía sostenerme de pies, pues sentía que se me habían hecho ampollas y mis muslos también quemaban.  
Me miró cuando lo paseé.  
─¿Estás aquí para recibir tu castigo?─ Dijo, rotundamente, sin mirarme.  
Asentí, dejé mi bolso y me acerqué a ─la mesa─ y bajé mis pantalones y ropa interior quedándome solo con la camiseta blanca que cargaba.  
Un momento después, papá se levantó y estaba detrás de mí, y escuché su cinturón abrocharse haciendo un leve tintineo que rezumbó en las sala y que jamás olvidaré. Lo escuché escupir un par de veces y luego sentí su gruesa polla en entre mis nalgas.   
En ese momento cerré mis ojos y separé mis labios. Estaba asustado y eso era más que obvio y podía notarlo.  
Lo sentí en la entrada de mi agujero. Él empujó, yo grité, luego empujó de nuevo y yo grité aún más cuando apenas me penetró con su glande húmedo. Él tenía sus dos manos macizas y ásperas sobre mis hombros y podía sentirlas. Pude ver su reflejo en el espejo al otro lado de la sala. Pude verme reflejado mirándome y acostado con el pecho sobre la mesa. Mis pies de puntillas y mi trasero expuesto para que mi padre me castigara de esta nueva forma.  
Él se detenía de vez en cuando y luego se concentraba en mi trasero y luego empujaba de nuevo más profundo. Grité de nuevo y luego simplemente se empujó dentro de mí sin detenerse hasta el fondo. Aquel chillido que di estaba seguro que se había escuchado en toda la cuadra y que había sido tan brutal que me había agitado y la mesa se había movido consigo. Mis lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas y me vi reflejado allí con el rostro rojo y con una vena brotándose en mi frente. Su pelvis estaba tan pegada a mis nalgas que ya no podía ver su pene.  
Estaba dentro de mí. Podía sentir sus bolas pesadas contra las mías. Respiraba con dificultad, mi cara estaba roja en su totalidad al igual que mi cuello, dolía mucho más de lo que pensaba y no tenía ni idea de cómo las chicas que habían estado conmigo soportaban una verga en el culo. No puedo soportarlo, pensé  
Yo mismo, no podía. Pero mis pensamientos instantáneamente se burlaron de mí y me llamaron ─débil, idiota, endeble, frágil─.

Apreté los dientes. No voy a dejar que mi padre gane ni que gane el dolor. Soy un hombre, yo pensé. Estaba temblando y mi culo se sentía tan adolorido que me costaba incluso respirar.  
Papá dejó su polla completamente adentro y comenzó a hacerme unas preguntas:  
─¿Quién es el jefe de la casa?─ dijo con firmeza.  
─Tú lo eres─, dije con respiraciones profundas, el sudor brotaba de mi frente y mi aliento se sentía más cálido.  
─¿Estás seguro?─ dijo de nuevo y sacó la mitad y empujó hacia atrás con fuerza, mi cuerpo brincó de con dolor y comencé a asentí con la cabeza.  
─¡Lo eres, señor!─ Dije en voz alta, como hablando con un sargento de instrucción.  
─Así es hijo, y no lo olvides─, dijo y sacó la mitad de su polla de nuevo y penetrándome de golpe. Grité otra vez, fuerte.

Comenzó a moverse una y otra vez, agarró mi cabello y tiró de mi cabeza hacia atrás, y habló con firmeza en mi oído ─¿Vas a ser bueno a partir de ahora?─ me preguntó y empujó con fuerza.

Grité: ─Sí señor, seré bueno─, con los dientes apretados mientras su polla se movía hasta el final e ingresaba en mí cada vez con menor resistencia. Las lágrimas estaban en mis ojos y comenzaban a correr de nuevo. No tenía idea de que esto iba a doler tanto y mi trasero estaba ardiendo siendo penetrado por primera vez. Sentí como si estuviera siendo dividido en dos por el culo. ¡Tampoco tenía idea de que la polla de mi papá fuera tan jodidamente enorme!  
Papá siguió follándome, degradándome mientras me follaba...  
─Te estoy jodiendo como una pequeña perra, ¿no es así, hijo?─ Gritó.  
─Sí, señor─, dije, sintiéndome humillado por mi situación.  
─Eso es lo que eres, ahora sigue mirándote en el espejo. Concéntrate en lo sumiso y débil que eres ahora y quiero que sepas que estoy al mando, oíste perra.  
─Sí, papá.  
Papá me dio una bofetada fuerte en el culo mientras me follaba profundamente.  
─¿Vas a golpear a más maricones?─ rugió penetrándome más rápido. No podía imaginar lo bien que se movía...  
─No señor, no señor─, le grité en respuesta, mientras él tiraba mi cabeza hacia atrás con fuerza por el cabello.

─Así es, Shawn─, continuó, ─Ahora ya sabes todo sobre ser jodido─, agregó, follándome más profundo y más fuerte. Podía escuchar el sonido de la penetración siendo cada vez más brutal.  
Mis nudillos estaban blancos y agarrados al final de la mesa mientras mi papá golpeaba mi culo. Toda la mesa parecía oscilar de un lado a otro mientras él me castigaba.  
Unos momentos después, papá me levantó, me bajó de la mesa, me empujó al suelo, culo arriba, cabeza abajo. Literalmente me montó, y grité mientras hundió su polla en mi agujero crudo y lastimado. Estaba parado detrás de mí, con sus piernas dobladas ligeramente y me estaba follando a lo perrito.

Podía ver su reflejo en el piso de madera tallado y pulido mientras me follaba, su grueso, cuerpo peludo, sudoroso y brillante por el esfuerzo, su olor a desodorante y gel, la furia de su rostro y mi vulnerabilidad. Yo estaba chillando y los mocos salían por mi nariz pero él no cedió.  
Él continuó follándome y empezó a sentirse, para mi sorpresa, bien.  
Yo no quise admitir eso para mí mismo. No sabía nada sobre la próstata masculina o lo bien que podía sentirse ser jodido, hasta ese momento.  
Estaba adolorido, no se equivoquen, pero la mayor parte del dolor pasó, de un ardor tremendo a un dolor casi agradable que me daba ganas de orinar. Mi polla se estaba poniendo erecta desde que esa sensación de hormigueo había comenzado y desde que las pesadas bolas de mi papá golpeaban contra las mías.

Y entonces llegó el momento, mi papá gritó y sacó su polla de mi agujero y se incliné junto a mi cara, volví la cabeza hacia los lados y disparó su carga justo en mi cara. Tuve que cerrar los ojos y sentir su cálida sustancia siendo disparando sobre mí terso rostro sonrojado. Se sintió como si continuara para siempre aquella sensación mientras sus chorros calientes de semen cubrían mi nariz, boca y cara.   
─Ahora ya no eres un machito como lo creías hace unas horas. Me has ensuciado la polla y es tu deber limpiarla─ Una vez que terminó, empujó su eje en mi boca, y me gritó que me lo limpiara en ese mismo instante.  
Hice lo que me dijo y probé su semen y el jugo de mi interior por primera vez en mi vida.  
Cuando terminó, se levantó y se sentó respirando con dificultad en el sofá. Su cuerpo musculoso y peludo reluciente de sudor.


	5. Papá era dominante, punto.

Seguí tumbado en el suelo. Sin saber qué pensar o hacer.  
─Termina tú mismo─ ordenó.  
Me senté, lo miré desconcertado.  
─Pajéate Shaw, haz lo que te digo...  
Empecé a masturbarme y mi polla todavía estaba dura. Me sentí avergonzado de haberme puesto duro por ser jodido por mi padre de esa manera tan brutal.  
─Mírame─ dijo. Miré hacia arriba, cuestionando.  
─Mírame a los ojos, mientras te masturbas.  
Hice lo que dijo. Fue raro, mirar fijamente a los ojos de mi padre mientras me masturbaba la polla. No puedo explicarlo. Su expresión era firme, pero su mirada penetraba en lo profundo de mí ser. Instintivamente quise apartar la mirada, era demasiado íntimo para mirarle de esta manera, pero él me obligó a hacerlo. Me sentí conectado con él por primera vez, cosa que nunca había pasado antes. Me había follado, me había humillado, pero vi preocupación en sus ojos. Él sabía… él sabía todo sobre mí.  
Mientras lo miraba y me masturbaba, me habló:  
─Te amo hijo y te perdono por todo lo malo que has hecho─ dijo y continuó, mirándome a los ojos mientras me masturbaba. ─Lamento no haber sido un mejor padre para ti, pero voy a cambiar eso─ expresó sinceramente  
Solo cerré los ojos cuando comencé a correrme y solté un gran chorro de leche que cayó en mi pecho y continuó extendiéndome por todo mi vientre. Mi papá vino y ahora estaba en el suelo conmigo, ordeñando mi eje cansado y frotando mí abdomen. Comenzó a oler mi cuello, pecho y axilas y solo lo dejé tomar fuerte respiraciones. Se sintió genial, el mejor orgasmo que había tenido y, de hecho, el más poderoso. Estaba cubierta con mi semen y con el de mi papá.  
Después de recuperar el aliento, papá se levantó y tiró de mí suavemente por el brazo. Nos dirigimos a la ducha.  
─Métete en la ducha, de rodillas─, dijo con suavidad. Hice lo que me dijo. Mí castigo no había terminado aparentemente, pensé. Me puse de rodillas en la bañera fría y papá agarró su polla. Cierra los ojos e inclina la cabeza hacia adelante. Hice lo que me dijo, un poco aprensivo.  
Un momento después, sentí un calor que me cubría y podía oler a orina fresca.  
─Tienes que aprender a respetar, Shawn─ dijo mientras vaciaba su vejiga en mi cabello… ─Esta es mi casa y tú eres mi hijo. Yo soy el macho dominante aquí, y cuando necesites que te lo recuerden, te lo recordaré. Espero que las cosas cambien de ahora en adelante─ Su cálida corriente era fuerte y cubría mi cabello, cara, pecho, estómago, polla, bolas, trasero, piernas y pies. ─Mientras vivas aquí, tu cuerpo es mío─ continuó ─y tú me obedecerás ─ expresó mientras su corriente terminaba y agitó algunas gotas restantes en mis labios.  
─¿Entiendes?─ dijo, y abrí mis ojos.  
─Sí señor, entiendo─, le respondí y probé su sabor salado en mis labios.  
─Buen chico─ dijo y me dio una sonrisa.  
Me sentí humillado. Papá me había puesto efectivamente en mi lugar y me había desnudado sacando fuera el disfraz de mi propia masculinidad ridículamente inflada y con aires de superioridad.  
Nos duchamos juntos y papá me lavó el cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies como si fuera un niño pequeño. Él fue gentil con mi agujero y sabía que estaría dolorido por días.  
Cambié después de eso. Me sentí como nuevo. En mi mente, sabía que había sido jodido y humillado por mi padre, pero no solo por eso, sino porque él estuvo dentro de mí, y ese lazo jamás lo había tenido con nadie, además sabía que me gustaba. Me gustaba que me follara, ser pasivo con él. Yo seguía siendo un deportista, pero trataba a la gente con más respeto y dejé de dormir y beber en exceso. Amaba cuando mi padre simplemente se pegaba mucho a mí o me habla sexy. También me gustaba cuando cenábamos juntos o veíamos alguna película hasta quedarnos dormidos en el sillón. Me gustaba mucho cuando me dejaba tirado en el suelo, cansado, con el ano abierto y él se apresuraba por oler mi cuello, pecho y axilas, cosa que yo también hice con él, hasta tomar valor y lamerlas.  
También me di cuenta de que era gay y que toda mi imaginación de ser un chico súper macho era solo un disfraz. Realmente no salí del closet hasta que ingresé al tercer año en la universidad, pero mi relación de subordinado/dominación con mi padre continuaba y más sólida y fuerte que nunca.  
Cada vez que quería que me follaran, simplemente entraba, me bajaba los pantalones y me inclinaba sobre la mesa, ofreciéndome. Papá siempre complacería y me daría una cogida maldita. Se convirtió en una liberación emocional para mí. El también sabia cuando la necesitaba y me follaba cada vez que lo considerara necesario.   
Se bajaba los pantalones y me ponía en mi lugar.  
Por la noche, él también entraba en mi habitación y yo despertaba con la sensación familiar de su grueso eje penetrándome. Le gustaba sorprenderme en la cama a altas horas de la noche, cuando yo no me lo esperaba en lo absoluto. Le gustaba aún más cuando le daba un poco de resistencia y me negaba contra él. A veces incluso luchábamos y él siempre lograba vencerme al final con su enorme cuerpo sudoroso, presionando contra el mío, podía sentir como tomaba poder sobre mí y forzaba su polla enfurecida en mi agujero estrecho. No estaba actuando. Papá era capaz de vencerme sin importar cuánto luchara y eso nos unió a los dos en aún más.  
Papá era dominante, punto.  
Eventualmente comenzamos a dormir en la misma cama y a abrazarnos contra él otro. A mí me gustaba poner mi cabeza sobre su pecho y cruzar mi mano sobre él, o dormir sobre su gran cuerpo con nuestras entrepiernas juntas, en cambio a él le gustaba que pusiera uno de mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza dejándole mi axila libre y él ponía su cara allí, oliéndome y cuando yo fingía estar dormido, sentía como lamia los pelos de mi axila.  
A papá también le encantaba besarme y ahora me resulta imposible dormir sin papá a mi lado, su cuerpo presionado junto al mío y su mano descansando cómodamente en su polla y bolas, que ahora también son mías.

FIN


End file.
